gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YellowJacket65
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Jerome Valeska! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 19:31, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Ashtheuncanny! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 19:37, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Discussion Hi. Yes, we can discuss your ban. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 20:56, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :1. Insulting other editors (Talk: General Discussion/@comment-35743378-20181223140015). Personal attacks are unacceptable and disrespectful, a wiki only works if all users collaborate in a fair and peaceful manner. :2. Inserting speculation/fan theories. Articles on Gotham Wiki aim to be as objective as possible, don't place your own opinion or interpretation on an article. You have repeatedly started edit wars to create a version you prefer. :I recommend you to read our policies and guidelines which every user should follow. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 21:41, December 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Frustration is no excuse for personal attacks, it's just unnecessary and rude. I'm not responsible for the subreddit but I think it's pretty unfair to go on another platform to try and send people after someone in order to end a discussion. The edit wars you started led to the protection of Jeremiah Valeska. A couple of months later I protected Jerome Valeska for the exact same reason, but you continued inserting speculation as soon as protection expired even though several editors kept reverting your edits. You simply ignored any warnings and proceeded adding your fan theories at Season 5 shortly after I unprotected it. The page histories turned into a complete mess. ::"realistically, the chances of them keeping their word after the backlash is very thin, Cameron Monaghan has all in all been confimed to be in the time jump, he HAS to be playing the real joker, that is his role in the show - the only other people he could be playing are a third valeska or a clone, both of which would be unnecessary and rushed" - This is just your interpretation and belongs to the blogs or forums, it has no place in an objective article that is based on facts. ::"5 months is a bit of a stretch" - I think it's actually pretty fair considering the large number of guidelines and policies you have violated, other administrators would have banned you indefinite for less. ::"in 5 months gotham will be long gone thus there is no point of me editing, i think until episode 7 releases will be plenty of time for me to reflect - especially since it will be over half of the season so i'll still have a purpose in this wiki" - The wiki isn't closing down after the finale airs, there is still plenty of work to do, just look at the large number of non-existing pages. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 11:38, December 28, 2018 (UTC) :::The block period has been reduced to 3 months. --The Gotham Knight (talk) 11:41, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Thank you SO much, i honestly do appreciate it Ashf777 (talk) 13:00, December 29, 2018 (UTC) : Since you're bringing me up, I should probably mention that the Reddit post definitely wasn't a joke. Nobody gets frustrated, calls someone an idiot, creates a post on an unrelated website, tells people on that website in ALL CAPS to create a Wikia account to "talk some sense" into a user, and then tells that user that the people from that site are "laughing at you", all as a joke. There's no humour in that, it was simply retaliation. : That being said, I'm not an administrator and however long your block lasts is no concern of mine. Blocks are also preventative and not punitive, and the edit wars/incivility seem to have stopped as a result. If a flood of Reddit users did show up, that would have been a much bigger mess. DarkKnight' ' 22:18, December 29, 2018 (UTC) yeah, i wasnt "fully joking", what i meant by that was i knew that i cant just start a witch hunt like that, the subreddit are pretty chill and were saying that i should just settle down and move on - as you know, my wording is often terrible and misleading, oh well whats done is done Ashf777 (talk) 22:37, December 29, 2018 (UTC)